So Uncomplicated
by forever and three more seconds
Summary: Follows the story of Lavender and Parvati as they fall in love. Femmeslash, Implied Sex. Limited plot.


So Uncomplicated.

Summary: Follows the story of Lavender and Parvati as they fall in love. Femmeslash, Implied Sex. Limited plot.

Disclaimer: You know the deal, not mine, I'll give them back when I've finished playing.

A/N: I'm not sure if this worked or not, so tell me what you think. I might be persuaded to do a sequel, but only if you think I should. Constructive criticism appreciated.

They weren't sure what started it. They were best friends, always together, and they had told each other years ago of their sexualities, one lesbian, the other bisexual. It wasn't a particularly passionate relationship; they were friends before lovers; but they trusted each other with their lives. Maybe it was meant to be.

It was in the summer holidays, after third year. Both girls were at Parvati's house and her parents and Padma were out. Lavender was admiring the long, dark hair and brown eyes of her friend, not noticing that her bobbed blonde hair and blue eyes were also admired. Then they were kissing, and falling onto the bed in a tangle of limbs. Lavender had spent the week in denial, staying away from her friend's house even though it was only two minutes away. After a week, four years of memories forced her back, to find Parvati crying. An afternoon talking solved this, and they were inseparable again, stealing kisses when no-one was with them. The closest they had ever got to an argument was in fourth year, at Easter, when Parvati had wanted to tell people about their relationship and Lavender had been against this. People would stereotype them because they were together, and friends, and she wasn't prepared to let herself in for that…yet.

Now, however, it was the summer after fifth year, and Lavender was contemplating telling everyone back at school in the autumn. They were also both contemplating having sex, although neither had told the other, their usually brave natures both shying away from the subject.

"Tav, have you ever thought more about telling people about, well, _us_?"

"Hmm?" Parvati looked up from the magazine she was reading. "No, not really. I figured it might upset you, and I don't mind whether people know or not. Why?"

"I think it would be a good idea to tell. I mean, we are getting attractive and you don't even want to know how many boys have flirted with me at school. Some of them were quite good looking as well, you are so lucky I love you this much." She leaned across to brush her lips across the other girl's cheek and giggled. "But seriously, I'm getting upset with all this hiding; it makes me feel like we ought not to be doing this. Not even Padma knows, and she knows you're a lesbian." Having finished what she wanted to say, Lavender sat back and watched the dark girl think.

Eventually the answer came.

"You're right, Red. I've wondered occasionally, but you seemed to avoid the topic. We shouldn't just tell them like we want to get it over with, first day back. We should tell Padma, and both our parents, and possibly Alex? Isn't he in second year next year? Yes, thought so. Well, we should tell them and then everyone else when we get back to school, when there's an opportunity."

"Right that's settled. Can I ask you something else, before Alex gets home and we have to eat?"

"Sure, what?"

"Have you ever considered…sex?"

Slight silence.

"Lavender, Parvati, Alex is home. Time for tea." They smiled, and went downstairs, closing the subject for the time being.

Two weeks later, and although Lavender's comment had not been taken into a conversation, it had been thought about by both, with a range of different emotions, but in the end both girls wanted it.

It was Parvati who broached the conversation this time.

"Red, you know what you said, the other week. I think I do want to… have sex." She was very red, but sure of her opinions despite her embarrassment. 'Red', Lavender, who had got her short name by writing her longer one backwards, kissed her, gently at first, then deepening until the passion that had been dulled by their friendship flared up, and to further embarrassment Parvati felt a slight throb between her thighs, and blushed even harder at her arousal, slight as it was. Lavender, searching for the source of her redness, leant into her and pulled her hand towards her own thighs, where the underwear was quite damp. They rolled over and over in the grass – they were in the huge garden belonging to both houses – and only stopped when Alex came into the garden.

A few days later, on the train back to Hogwarts…

"Are you sure?"

The four of them; Parvati, Lavender, Padma and Alex, had a compartment to themselves and Lavender had just finished explaining their relationship to the other two. Now she smiled at Parvati, looking nervous, and turned to Padma, who had spoken.

"_We _are sure. This is what we want, and we aren't going to hide it anymore."

"How long's it been going on?" Alex asked, the first time he had spoken since getting onto the platform.

"Summer after third year," answered Parvati, gaining confidence now that it was clear they had accepted it.

"Did anyone ever tell you how cute you look?" Padma asked Alex, and he smiled. Lavender caught Parvati's eye and smirked. Alex and Padma were cute together, despite four and a half years age difference.

And that was it. There was no big scandal, no shouting matches or looks of disapproval. The sixth years were mature enough that they didn't mind, and Alex spread the news slowly and carefully through the lower years until every one knew and no one cared. Even Snape merely raised an eyebrow when they walked into Potions laughing together.

The year continued, nothing worth noting occurring, and it was the Easter term already. Parvati and Padma's sixteenth birthday came and went, although Lavender began counting down the days to her legality age sooner than she would have done otherwise. Finally, it seemed to her, the last week of the year rolled around, bringing with it her birthday.

"What would you like for your birthday?"

"I thought you could read my mind." Lavender paused for effect, and then whispered, "Or at least my thighs." Parvati felt her hand pulled towards the hot thighs of her love, then split hers slightly so her unspoken comment could be felt in the heat.

Lavender's birthday would be on the Wednesday, with the train arriving Friday afternoon. Friday morning would be spent either sleeping or packing, so that left… Thursday night.

They spent Thursday together, swimming in the lake, hanging in the common room with the other sixth years. Girls from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were there too, noted Lavender, including Padma. (the boys had gone to the Quidditch pitch for an artificial snow fight, sixth vs. seventh years, and the Slytherins were no doubt in their common room.) Finally the evening drew close, and the two girls watched the sun set from a balcony, then walked tentatively to the Room of Requirement.

The room was slightly larger than normal, mostly dominated by the large, soft bed. It was done in a white-on-white design, with occasional lilac accents, such as the pillows.

"Are you nervous?" asked Parvati quietly, linking their fingers together.

"I – well, of course I'm nervous Tav, but – I love you." Their eyes locked together, filled with emotion, and then they shared a small kiss. Breaking apart slowly, Lavender flashed her smile and, very deliberately, unzipped her jacket. Her girlfriend mirrored her actions, and they continued to undress, the blonde sensually, the brunette innocently. Lavender stopped once she was tantalisingly in her black bra and knickers, licking her lips at the contrast of Parvati's baby-pink underwear to her warm, brown skin.

The next morning, Lavender was woken by a sensual kiss that almost had her convinced she was still dreaming.

"Good morning, love."

"Same. Thanks for the birthday present." Parvati smirked.

"Oh, that was just a teaser. The real present is here."

She pulled out a box, opened it, and held it out to her girlfriend. "Lavender Brown, would you marry me?"

Speechless, Lavender poured all her love into her gaze as she locked eyes with the girl she loved.

"Yes!" she cried as she threw herself into the other's arms, pulling her down for round two.

Finally both girls looked at each other, realising it had peaked, reached the other side, that this was how it would always be. It was almost like it was meant, it was so obvious. So uncomplicated.


End file.
